


Monsters Reside In All Of Us

by double0sxvxn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Annie Leonhart, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double0sxvxn/pseuds/double0sxvxn
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Utsushimi Camie, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Monsters Reside In All Of Us

**Designation:** “Project Atlas”  
**Given Name:** ||Izuku Midoriya||  
**Height:** 177cm - 5’10  
**Eye Colour:** Green  
**Hair Colour:** Green-Black  
**Family:** ||Inko Midoriya||, ||Hisashi Midoriya||, ||  
**Previous Affiliations:** ||Katsuki Bakugo||, ||Mitsuki Bakugo||, ||Toshinori Yagi||, ||Masaru Bakugo||  
**Current Affiliations:** ||Annie Leonhart||, Doctor Kruger, ||Nurse Yaeger||  
**Quirk:** Titan  
**Quirk Description:** Allows the user to enlarge themself into a 15m tall giant, (given the name Titan). ||Mr. Midoriya’s|| giant is powerful and fast, allowing for incredible strength and powerful strikes.  
**Quirk Abilities:** The user is able to “harden” parts of their body that allow for better protection and more power behind strikes. ||The user has increased strength and stamina (while in human form) along with regenerative abilities both in and out of Titan form.||  
**Titan Eye Colour:** Green  
**Titan Hair Colour:** Black  
**Known Titan Heights:** 15m  
Post Experimentation  
**Known Titan Heights:** 3m, 7m, 10m, 15m, ||18m||, ||22m||  
**Possible Titan Heights:** ||This information is classified||  
**Subject Evaluation:** ||Izuku Midoriya|| designation - 1514 - also known as “Project Atlas”, has shown immense growth both in mind and body. Growing taller than anticipated at a standard height of 15m base structure - several other heights include 3m, 7m, 10m, 15m, ||18m||, and ||23m|| - allows for diversability in different scenarios. 

**Designation:** “Project ”  
**Given Name:** ||Annie Leonhart||  
**Height:** 153cm - 5’0  
**Eye Colour:** Blue  
**Hair Colour:** Blonde  
**Family:** ||Mr. Leonhart||  
**Previous Affiliations:** N/A  
**Current Affiliations:** ||Izuku Midoriya||, Doctor Kruger, ||Nurse Yaeger||  
**Quirk:** Titan  
**Quirk Description:** Similarly designed to resemble a woman, ||Annie Leonhart’s|| Quirk allows her to enlarge into a 13m tall giant. ||Ms. Leonhart’s|| giant is fast, agile and sleek allowing for better movement than ||Mr. Midoriya’s|| own giant.  
**Quirk Abilities:** The user is able to “harden” parts of their body that allow for better protection and more power behind strikes. ||The user has increased strength and stamina (while in human form) along with regenerative abilities both in and out of Titan form.|| ||Ms. Leonhart|| has a unique ability that lets her ||encase in the hardened material|| that cannot be broken into ||without risk of death to the occupant.||  
**Titan Eye Colour:** Blue  
**Titan Hair Colour:** Blonde  
**Known Titan Heights:** 13m  
Post Experimentation  
**Known Titan Heights:**   
**Possible Titan Heights:** ||This information is classified||  
**Subject Evaluation:**


End file.
